Issue 132
Issue 132 is the one-hundred and thirty-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 22: A New Beginning. It was published on October 1, 2014. Plot Magna orders Kelly to let go of Andrea and tells Andrea to get comfortable as it may take a while answering their questions. Andrea responds with a promise, that if they hurt her in any way they will be dealt with. Brianna brings Hershel to Maggie up on the Hilltop mansions deck, as Rick and the two watch the sunset. Sophia and Carl join them shortly after playing chess with Earl Sutton. The group all settle together as they watch the sun go down. Meanwhile, Dante and his search party fight their way out of the barn. As they cut their way through the masses, one of the roamers slashes out at Doug with a knife. Dante orders them all to get back in formation as few remain, hoping to finish them off and ignoring the event. Another roamer thrusts its knife at the other guard whom manages to deflect it in time. Dante is oblivious to this as he takes down one of the few remaining corpses. Doug panics and attempts to flee as one of the ghouls chases after him, stabbing him in the back before getting on top of him and stabbing him repeatedly. The remaining guard calls out to him as another stabs him in the neck. Dante, now the only surviving member of the search party, fights the armed roamers. During a brief confrontation with one, it informs him that the undead will not notice if one whispers, as Dante is surprised that the undead can talk. Dante is able to kill the roamers, and is shocked to find out that they are actually disguised survivors using skin from roamers as masks and suits. He is then approached by a pack of other disguised survivors, one of them pointing a shotgun to his head saying "Don't move." Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Brianna *Magna *Luke *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Hershel Greene *Dante *Doug *Hilltop Colony Residents. *The Whisperers. Deaths *Doug *Unnamed Hilltop Guard *Two unnamed survivors Trivia *Last appearance of Doug. *Dante is the first to discover that the talking undead are actually people in disguise. *This issue is one of the issues that has only a few scenes; mostly consisting from Dante and his group fighting the undead. *This issue, along with #133, are both released within a three-week time-frame, the only ones outside of the "Something To Fear" and "All Out War" story arcs to do so. *This issue's release date was bumped up a week, from October 8th to October 1st. ** The letter hacks mention Season 5 starting this week, as if this issue was released October 8th. *It was mentioned in previous issue Letter Hacks that this issue will be "...so surprising one that will be glad the following one isn't so far behind." Category:Media and Merchandise